Marked Killer
by The Lion in Disguise
Summary: Life hasn't been kind to me. It hardly is to anyone, either noble or servant. A fighter is my trade, the courtesan is just a detour. I refuse to kneel for others, I refuse to submit and that, is why my black eyed friend paid me a visit. I am Sofia, and I am a marked killer.
1. Kicked Out

**I was listening to a few songs before this story started forming in my head. It was Three Days Grace – Burn that was the tip of the ice-berg and I just really wanted to write this now, and hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

**I don't own Dishonored, but I do own my Ocs.**

The alleyways were dark during the night-times, they always were. Stars long hidden by the roll of black clouds, the moon barely shining through the thick mist. The light barely lit the alleyways, the trash cans on their sides and the contents scattered along the cobble floor, black rats scavenging for potential food. A woman watched them with a worried gaze before taking a puff of her cigar, the smoke curled around her nostrils and disappeared into the night. Her blue eyes gazed at the sky as yells came from within one of the boarded up building.

"Seems like Leon won," She sighed, taking another puff. "Won't be long until-"

"Sophie, you're up!" A brute of a man yelled, his eyebrows knitted together in a permanent angered expression. He stood by the battered doorframe, watching as Sophie stubbed the cigar against the graphitized wall. She stood up from the box she was sitting on and moved towards the man, never meeting his gaze.

"It's Sofia," She hissed, looking up slightly from underneath her hood. "No Sophie."

"Whatever I don't pay you to sit out here all night." The man spat, pushing Sofia into the dark building before closing the door. It was pitch-black, the smell of rot and damp filled her nostrils and made her gag silently, her hand slightly forward to feel her way through the maze of broken floorboards and demolished stair-cases. The yells were getting louder the further they plunged into the darkness, Sofia's heartbeat banging against her ears as she swallowed. Opening the door, she was blinded by the sudden light and knocked back by the pungent smell of alcohol and decomposing bodies. This was a fighting ring, and the losers were hardly disposed of.

"You better win this time, I only accept your defeats so many time." The man hissed in her ear, spit landing on the rim and made her cringe in disgust. She turned her head slightly as both of them walked through the groups of drunken men and half-drunken whores.

"Don't worry George, I've been training since last time." She insisted. When she turned her head though, sheer dread fell on her like a ton of bricks. Sitting there was her rival; Leon. He was sitting on the other side of the fighting ring with a dirty towel in his hand, wiping the sweat of his muscled shoulder. His white shirt was ripped at the sleeves and his black pants were ripped along the kneecap, his hand clenched together and wrapped in bandages to protect them.

"I thought Leon fought the last fight." Sofia gasped, moving slightly backwards to get away from the dangerous fighter. George wasn't having it however and pushed her forward again, watching as she fell into the ring.

"He did, but after hearing you were next he personally asked me for permission to fight you. Offered me coin,"

"You set me up!" She snapped, jumping to her feet and glaring her trainer. Scoffing to himself, George crossed his arms and nodded at Leon.

"It's business Sophie, now fight!" He growled, disappearing into the waves of men as they began to circle the two. Groaning to herself, she turned to see Leon standing up and tossed the towel out of the ring. She unclipped her cloak and tossed it into the crowd as well, wringing her bandaged wrists nervously.

"You ready Sophie?" Leon asked, raising his fists as he nodded to the announcer. Sofia did the same thing and scowled at her rival, bouncing back and forth on her toes.

"It's Sofia, and I'm ready." As those words left her mouth, Leon struck out like a cobra. His packed fist jabbed at her face and his other hand struck at her cheek, cutting it. She snapped her head and retaliated with a round-house kick to Leon's torso, kicking him again in the chest as he stumbled. Falling backwards, he pushed himself up and began a series of punches upon his foe. Sofia tried her best to block them, but a stray punch connected with her chin and sent her sprawling to the floor. Her forehead connected with the decaying planks and white consumed her vision, a throbbing pain writhing behind her eyes as she forced herself up. That was when she spotted George in the midst of raving alcoholics, his face scrunched up in rage.

"Get the fuck back in there and win!" He snarled. Nodding timidly, Sofia turned around to face Leon and saw a fist connect with her lip, splitting it open and spilt her blood across the floor. Clutching her face in sheer agony, she didn't see the swipe to her legs as she tumbled to the floor once more. She felt her breath being knocked out as she wheezed and gasped, turning on her side and laid there. She ignored the screams of the men telling her to get up, of _George _roaring at her to get up. What she couldn't ignore however, was Leon's silk-like voice.

"Better luck next time Sophie." He grunted, turning his back to her and walked off. She felt rage gnaw at her insides as she willed herself to stand up, her legs shaking with her weight.

"My name is fucking Sofia!" She snapped, rushing towards Leon with her fist raised. Seeing the attack though, he dodged it and kicked her in the side with the heel of his foot. Collapsing to the floor, Sofia remained there. Her entire body throbbed in pain and begged her to stop trying to push it, blood from her split-lip and gash in her cheek dripped down. Disappointed groans and ecstatic cheers came from the crowds as George pushed his way through them , his face alone made Sofia fear her fate.

"Get this piece of shit out of here." He ordered his men, lighting a cigar angrily. Rough hands grabbed her shoulders tightly, her body being lifted off the unforgiving floor as she was dragged outside. The cold air caused goose-bumps to form on her damaged skin, the squeak of rats made her blood run cold. The men decided not to stay out any longer and threw the failure to the ground, walking back in as George came out.

"It's over kid, you had a great run. Now however, I think it's best if you fuck off back to Serkonos." He growled with the cigar in between his lips. Pushing herself up, Sofia turned around and took a deep breath, tears pricking at her eyes.

"You don't understand," She snapped, stumbling forward slightly. "I can't go home, I can't go anywhere, I have nothing if you kick me out!"

"It's business." George scoffed, flicking his cigar away and turned to the door.

"Business," Sofia snorted, leaning against the wall for support. "I feel sorry for the next sap who you manipulate."

George stopped for a brief second and for that second, Sofia actually hoped that he would take her back. Instead however, he turned around and in a fit of blind rage, slapped her across the face hard. She screamed and her legs gave in, her knees scrapping against the hard ground as she sat there, staring up at her former manager.

"Get out of here kid, before I sent the wolfhounds on ya." He warned, before slamming the door behind him. Left alone in the dark and the cold, Sofia wiped her lips with the back of her hand and winced as she willed herself to stand again. The squeaks of the rats had diminished, but they were replaced by the blood-chilling howls of the wolfhounds. A shudder came down her spine as she limped further into the alleyways, the yells of the Overseers accompanying the howls. She looked up at the wall and noticed the street sign, frowning as she read it.

"This is near the Golden Cat," She sighed, looking down the dark street in the direction of the pleasure house. She didn't want to go there, she knew what the courtesans were put though, she knew it all too well. There was no other way though, without the fight club and her former manager meeting her needs she would have to look after herself again. She shakily walked down the street, hiding in the shadows as the City Watch officers walked past her. It was past the curfew and if she was spotted, bad things would surely follow.

"H-help…" She whispered, feeling like the shadows covering her slim figure were erasing her existence. She shook her head and carried on, finally reaching the beautiful gardens of the Golden Cat. She paused however, scared to move another step. That was when she heard someone behind her, and quickly turned with her fist scrunched. It was a courtesan and by the look on her face, she wasn't surprised by the state of Sofia's face.

"Do you need help?" She asked, moving closer to the injured girl. Moving away slightly, Sofia looked at the floor and slowly nodded, feeling ashamed of her grovelling to a brothel of all places. Smiling at her, the courtesan grabbed Sofia's shoulder and led her inside. The inside of the building was beautiful, she thought, staring up at the chandelier in awe. The courtesan however, seemed more nervous then she was outside. Pushing the younger towards Madame Prudence's office, they cringed at the sound of the old woman's voice snapping at someone.

"I-I'm sorry Madame, Lisa didn't tell anyone until it was too late-"

"The bitch! Veronica, take that whore's body and dump it into the river!" Madame spat, the door quickly opening as soon as she spoke. Sofia jumped to the side as another courtesan dragged a body out, the corpse's face looked peaceful and… happy. Gulping to herself, she took a step into the room and gagged as the over-powering scent of cheap perfume invaded her nostrils. An old woman turned on her heel as soon as she heard someone step in, and glared Sofia down. She was pale and wrinkled, with way too much makeup slapped on her face. She wore white baggy shirt with a brown jacket over it, purple pants hanging loosely down her legs.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, looking up and down Sofia's body. The courtesan accompanying her moved forward and gestured to the Serkonian.

"This woman needs a job Madame, could she possibly replace Lisa?" She asked, smirking slightly at Sofia's shocked expression. Taking control of her emotions, Sofia nodded slowly and kept her gaze to the floor. Prudence took a long drag of her cigarette-stick and blew it out in Sofia's face, watching instinctively as she held in the urge to cough.

"You don't look the potential to be a courtesan." She grunted, sneering at the younger girl.

"I didn't know being a whore required qualifications, I would have-" She was interrupted with an elbow jab by her helper. Prudence scowled at her and then circled the girl, studying her looks and physic.

"You are scarred quite a bit, your arms are muscled from what looks like physical exertion and you stink of sweat. You must be from the fighting rings." She concluded, taking another puff from her stick. Sofia looked up at the Madame with shock in her eyes, before nodding slowly.

"How did you kn-"

"Please child, I am the one supplying the whores to the men in those rings. Barbarians is all I say, the coin is still good though." Prudence interrupted again, moving towards her desk and started counting the coins on it, no doubted earned from the courtesans today. She didn't spare another look at the two as she waved her hand, speaking as she did so.

"Go on and get changed, you start tomorrow." She ordered. Sofia felt sadness hit her hard in the gut as she nodded, walking away as she followed the courtesan along the rooms. She was grateful for the job, but she did not want to be a courtesan. She was a fighter, not a whore. The staircase to the rooms were rotting and destroyed, a few steps were completely gone as they walked up. Sofia frowned as she heard the quiet sobs of the courtesans, her stomach twisting and turning as the courtesan opened the door to her room.

"You'll be sharing with me, as there aren't that many rooms anymore." She sighed, entering the room and sat on one of the dusty bed. Sofia followed her and sat on the other bed, dried blood caked onto the blanket made her gasped in fear.

"That bed was Lisa's… she was a troubled girl who came all the way from Serkonos. She felt so afraid and alone and so cut herself to try and ease the emotional pain, but… it all got too much." The courtesan explained, sadly looking at the wall as she took a deep breath. "My name's Hannah by the way."

"Sofia." She replied, removing her hand from the blood stain. "I am also from Serkonos."

"I know, you're too tanned to be form here and your accent sort of gave it away." Hannah smiled, before lying down in her bed. "I'm tired now, good night."

"Night…" Sofia whispered, watching as Hannah blew out the candle. As she sat in the dark, she heard howls from the wolfhounds in the streets below. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob quietly, Lisa's story terrified her. She was worried that she could become like that in the future.

No one heard the nineteen year-old girl cry herself to sleep that night.

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Tell me if you liked it or if there was something that I would need to improve, thank you!**

**See you next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	2. Twins

**Don't own Dishonored, but I do own Sofia.**

_A small girl trudged through the empty alleyways of Serkonos, her arms laid uselessly by her side. Her blue eyes were blurred with tears as she sniffed loudly, wiping her nose with the back of her bloodied hand, fresh blood smearing across her face. In her other hand was a small pouch of money, the golden coins jingling in the leather pouch. Her beige tunic hung loosely over her thin frame as some were torn in various places, bandages showing from underneath the tear across her chest area. She paused outside a old building that was rotting and sniffed again, pushing the decayed door open and walked inside._

"_Mama?" She called out, coughing as damp entered her lungs. "I-I got into a fight, but I won and l-look what I-I got!"_

"_Sofia?" A soft voice called out, slight fear traced it. Sofia followed the sound of her mother's voice and entered what looked like the living room, shocked as she spotted her mother on the couch… with another man._

"_M-mama?" She gasped, dropping the bag in her hand. The sound of rolling coins was the only sound, drowning out as the coins fell on their sides. Sofia's mother turned away from her daughter in shame, her cheeks burning a bright red. The man snarled at the girl and removed the elder woman from his chest, standing up threateningly. Sofia stepped away instinctively, her bandaged fists clenched together ready for action._

"_Get out of here, you little shit!" He spat, aiming a punch when Sofia's mother jumped up from the couch. _

"_Don't touch my Sofia!" She hissed, standing between the man and Sofia. Hearing a baby crying from upstairs, she made a move to comfort her baby brother when the man tackled her mother. _

"_Mama!" She yelled, frozen to her spot torn between helping her mother and rushing to her brother's aid. Her mother shot her a look and smiled, before she saw the glitter of a pistol. The bang was loud and blood splattered across the floor-boards, a scream rang from Sofia's throat as she watched her mother fell limp. The man looked up at her and smiled, showing off way too many teeth. Taking her chance, Sofia ran out of the room and up the stairs, a bang ran off as a bullet hole appeared behind her. She burst through her brother's room and spotted the baby standing in his crib._

"_No, no, no, no…" She whispered, rushing towards him and tried to pick him up. He was too heavy and she was exhausted from the fight previously and the run upstairs. Tears fell down her tanned face as she placed her forehead on her brother's, hearing the man slowly walk upstairs. _

"_Farewell…" She wept, placing a kiss on her brother's cheek before opening the window. He started crying as he watched Sofia jumped from it, her hitting the balcony below. She remained there for a while, out of the man's view as she heard him talking._

"_She's gone? The bitch…" He cursed, and suddenly a bang rang through the air. Her body twitched as something inside her withered and died, like a delicate rose in harsh weather. She sat there and began to sob quietly to herself remaining there for hours before leaving. She decided to get out of Serkonos, as she later found that the man who murdered her mother and baby brother was a very powerful person. She rested on a boat that was on the way to Dunwall when voices sounded in her ears, it sounding oddly familiar._

_Sofia… Sofia wake up… you'll be late Sofia, wake up!_

_-f-_

Sofia woke with a start and on instinct, her fist connected with Hannah's nose. A cry of pain came from her friend as the elder woman threw her head back, blood gushing from in between her slim fingers. Still disorientated from sleep, Sofia was slow to aid Hannah.

"Shit Hannah? I'm sorry I didn't know it was you… I guess I still thought I was in the fight club."

"It's not your fault." Hannah waved her hand dismissively, going over to a trunk next to her bed and took out some bandages. She set to work wrapping the clean wrappings around her nose and used several clips to hold it in place, checking the security before smiling to herself. She closed the trunk and turned back to Sofia, pointing at the clothes that were resting on the end of her bed.

"They are your work clothes from now on, Veronica will teach you how to stay alive and earn coin." She explained, wiping the soiled makeup from her face and grabbed her makeup bag. She turned to open the door and paused for a second, turning her head slightly to face Sofia.

"I will be in the bathroom downstairs, I will wait for you." With that said, Hannah disappeared and the door quickly closed after her. Sofia sat there in her sleep-depraved state before snapping out of it, slowly shuffling across her bed and grabbed the clothes. She removed her white top with ripped sleeves and tossed it across the room, replacing it with a black corset and lighter shade miniskirt.

She grabbed a long ribbon and wrapped it around her sort of muscular neck, tying it into a small bow at the back and released her short brown hair. She stood up and looked into the mirror with a frown, Madame Prudence was right; she did not possess the looks of a courtesan. Her arms and legs were muscular from her years of fighting, her face was wiped down but scarred from the injuries of last night, and her hands were still bandaged.

"Who am I kidding...?" She sighed to her reflection, sadly walking out of the room. She slowly walked down the hallway and ignored the hostile looks some of the courtesans as they took deep puffs of their cigarettes, making her mouth dry at the thought of not having one since last night. She walked down the dead stairs slowly, the sounds of men and women laughing made her stomach flip and twist. She spotted Hannah leaning against the banister at the bottom of the staircase.

"You look the part now…"

"I doubt it," Sofia replied bitterly, moving past her friend and into the bathroom. The other two watched her as they leaned against the wall; their faces looked newly made up. The one on the left waved her hand at Sofia and smiled, turning to Hannah as she entered as well.

"Is this the new girl?" She asked, gesturing to Sofia who was staring at her reflection in the broken mirror. Hannah moved her away and nodded, feeling Sofia trying to get away from her hand.

"My name is Sofia." She explained, meeting the woman's gaze for the first time. Lifting herself from the wall, the courtesan moved towards the two and grabbed Sofia's shoulder, removing her from Hannah's grip.

"I'm Veronica, and the girl over there is Beatrice." She introduced, waving at the other woman leaning against the wall. Sofia nodded in acknowledgement and earned a look of neutrality from Beatrice, who went back to smoking her cigarette. Pushing the youngest out of the room, Veronica walked into the beautifully set-up room with Sofia in hand, telling her the jobs she would do today.

"Madame Prudence wanted Beatrice to work somewhere else today, so she is giving you a big job." She explained, trying desperately to hide her fear for the poor girl as they walked to up to the third floor and to one of the rooms saved fro the clients. It was the Gold room, a room where a lot of courtesans didn't like being near. Sofia noticed that as they reached the door, taking in all the courtesans' sorry expressions as they entered the room.

It was red in colour, which was unusual given its name. The walls were patterned and littered with large windows, the light beaming through and lighting the whole room. A large double bed rested in the middle of the room, resting on a white carpet that stuck out on the red carpet that covered the rest of the room. Sitting on it, Sofia was shocked at how comfortable it was, and thought bitterly on how the courtesans' 'beds' were barely good enough to be called beds.

"Your client will be here shortly and Sofia?" A look from the Serkonian. "None of that sass that Madam told me, it will only put you in deep trouble"

Veronica then left the young woman alone, closing the door and walking off to meet with her usual clients. Sofia wrung her bandaged wrist nervously as she once again stood, walking over to one of the large windows and peered out. She watched the garden below as guards stood about, chatting with each other and the occasional courtesan. Sighing to herself, she clenched her right fist and walked over to one of the walls, delivering a quick jab to the wall. She looked at her fist again and smiled, feeling the stress from before slowly depleting.

"I still have a fighting instinct." She grinned, punching the wall again with her other hand. Bouncing back and forth, she could hear the screams of the crowd in her mind, almost picture them rushing forward to dap their cloths in the loser's blood. She was a fighter when she first arrived in Dunwall, one of the best back in Serkonos as she was expected to bring in the coins for her mother and brother.

"Enjoying yourself?" A masculine voice asked, causing Sofia to turn in shock. She stood there poised like a cobra that was about to strike, her fist clenched together and in the position to knock the man's teeth out. The man stood there was tall and muscular, his eyes dark and cold and his large forehead covered by a fringe of dark hair. He wore noble clothes and ad his arms crossed across his chest, staring amusingly at Sofia.

"I was, until you showed your ugly mug." She spat, straightening herself and sneered at the noble. "Get lost, I have a client coming shortly."

"Indeed you have," The man growled, shortening the distance between the him and Sofia and grabbed her neck. "Me."

"Shit, I-I'm sorry sir! I-I did n-not-"

"Save it. I'd rather not listen to your petty reasons." The man hissed, bringing his face close to Sofia's. Her scared expression was clear to him as she tried to free herself from his grip, but the man proved too strong for her. She closed her eyes wishing that this wasn't happening, but then she felt his grip leave her throat and instead the softness for the bed was felt on her back. She opened one eye and stared up at the man, seeing something long in his hand. It was a riding crop.

"Let's begin shall we?"

-f-

"What do you think you were doing?!" Madame Prudence snapped from her desk, her made-up face red with rage. Sofia stood there with a flustered look on her face, Hannah and Veronica standing on each of her sides. The man who was with Sofia, Custis Pendleton, was standing by Madame Prudence along with his brother, his hand over his nose and dripping with blood. Sofia glared over at him and pointed an accusing finger in his direction, her blue eyes narrowed in disgust.

"He used a _riding crop _on me, I am not a horse!" She snarled, ignoring the pleading looks from her two friends. "I have morals!"

"Hmph, I truly believe that." Morgan sneered from his brother's side. Turning over to him, Sofia took one step closer and glared the twins down.

"Do you wish to end up like your brother _prat?!_" She snapped, only able to tell the two apart because of Custis' broken nose. Glaring the mouthy woman evilly, Morgan was about to say something about her insult when Madame Prudence interrupted the mouth-off.

"Enough Sofia!" She snapped, rubbing her forehead with her long fingers. "I knew you didn't have the courtesan ability-"

"Well I'm sorry that I have limits!" Sofia interrupted, turning on her Madame. "I am not a courtesan-"

"But you are dear, and you are mine until you end up in the river like the rest." The old woman cut her off, leaning against her desk as she sneered at the Serkonian. "You are not a fighter anymore,"

"I wish you told me that." Custis spat, his voice nasally from his hand clamped around his nose. "Would have been very nice to know."

"Shut it Custis," Madame Prudence spat, digging her nails into the wood of her desk as she glared at Sofia. She started to feel stupid for punching Custis, as it had landed her in serious trouble with the old woman. She actually didn't mean to, it was when he hit her with the riding crop she remembered all the fights and the sting of a fist connecting with her body, causing her to lash out . She did mean what she said, if Custis or his brother tried that again she wasn't afraid to bust up more than their nose. She wasn't an animal; she was a woman with morals who only agreed with this so she could survive.

"You will pay for this Sofia. From now on you will not be allowed outside, you will not be able to share with Hannah anymore and the twins will be your only clients."

"What?!" All three of them yelled at the old woman, before glaring at each other. Ending the conversation at that, Madame Prudence waved all of them to get out of her face. Walking out, Hannah grabbed Sofia by the shoulder and hissed in her ear.

"What were you thinking?!" She growled, pushing Sofia into the bathroom and released her grip. Turning around, she crossed her bandaged arms across her chest and leaned against the broken wall.

"I didn't mean to punch him, I swear! He was hitting me with a riding crop and I just remembered the fighting ring and…. And I lashed out."

"Well you better not pull anymore of that, Madame was being fairly generous back there. She would have sacked you."

"I'd rather be sacked then spent another minute with those twins, who were they anyway?" Sofia spat, looking over at Hannah. Wringing her hands nervously, a gesture that was common among the courtesans, she took a deep breath.

"They're the Pendleton twins, lords of a very wealthy family. They're regulars here and from what Beatrice told me, they are sadistic bastards." She explained. Groaning to herself, Sofia turned and punched the wall as hard as she could, the tiles falling off the wall and smashing against the floor.

"Fuck."

**See you next chapter and don't forget to review.**


	3. Escape

**I don't own Dishonored, but I do own my OCs.**

Sofia did not like The Golden Cat. She did not like the clients, the Madame, the poor excuses for rooms. She didn't speak out though, holding her tongue in favor of not getting beating. Months without training or even going outside had made her sloppy and weak, as she was lucky to even get fed everyday. She tried to see light in the position she was in, that if she held out long enough she could escape. But that was before she heard crying next door, Hannah's room.

Lifting her head from her knees, Sofia looked at the wall that seperated her room from her friend. The crying was soft at first, almost silent, but then it grew louder and louder until it was sobbing. With her stomach performing flips inside her, she stood up from her bed and crept to the wall. The door was locked so she couldn't get out, so she was not able to comfort the sobbing woman. It pained Sofia as she rested her forehead against the rotting wall, the squeaks of rats joining the sorrowful song.

"Hannah?" She called out softly, the wall thin enough for the woman on the other side to hear clearly. She heard a sniff and then ruffling of blankets, soft footsteps walking towards the wall signalled that Hannah was moving towards her. The moonlight shone against Sofia's face as she fell to her knees, leaning against the wall as she listened for Hannah.

"I'm here Sofia..." Her voice called out, it nothing but a croak from the crying. Leaning the back of her head against the wall, Sofia listened as Hannah began to cry again.

"What has she done to you?" She asked, the tone of her voice taking a caring tone. She felt the other lean against the wall where she was, the two sat in silence before Hannah spoke.

"My little sister... Madame... she- she threw my little sister's body into the river... I tried Sofia, I tried but..."

"Hush now, don't think about it. I know how you feel, I lost a lot of people who were close to me." Sofia whispered, not helping but feel anger towards Madame Prudence for causing her friends so much pain. Veronica was attacked during one of her outside shifts and she beat her for being so careless, Beatrice was afraid to take on Custis and se threatened her with death, and Hannah was crying her eyes out because of the old bitch.

"I can't go on like this Sofia... I'm afraid." Hannah hiccuped. Sofia frowned as she stared at the wall in front of her, her heart threatening to fail her. She couldn't live on like this, no matter how many times she told herself. She then turned on her knees and placed her hand on the wall, knocking on it in numerous places, the walls in some places were so weak and rotten that a child coul break it.

"Hannah, step away from the wall." She instructed, listening out for any sounds of movement on the other side. She heard Hannah shuffling away before placing a hand on the wall where it was weakest, the plaster already failing and crumpling to the floor. She took a deep breath and punched it, smiling as the plaster gave in and a hole was made. A squeak came from Hannah as Sofia's slim hand slipped through the hole, beckoning her to come closer.

"Is your door locked?" She asked, taking hold of Hannah's hand for reassurance.

"Y-yes..."

"Good, now pass me one of your hair clips." Sofia ordered. Staring at the hand, Hannah's hands reached up to her head and fumbled for one of her clips, taking one out of her worn hair and passed it to Sofia. The hand retracted through the hole like a snake back into its den, a breathless chuckle heard from Sofia's side as she stood and walked away. Hannah waited there for ages, listening hard for any indication that Sofia would return. The squeaks of rats were louder than ever as they scurried across the floors, noses twitching in the air for any scent of food. Waiting there, Hannah then heard footsteps coming towards her door, panic glossing over her tired features as she stood quickly and moved her trunk to cover the hole. The door creaked as it slowly opened, standing there in her torn white top and black pants stood Sofia.

"Sofia? What are you planning?" Hannah spoke, licking her dry lips in nervousness. Bandaged arms crossed Sofia's chest, her blue eyes looked determined as she walked into the room. She placed both hands on Hannah's shoulders, looking very serious as both their eyes clashed.

"We're getting out of here, I can't sit back and watch my friend being treated like a dog." She whispered, passing a pair of flat shoes into Hannah's hands. "Wear these, I can run bare-footed anyway."

"A-alright." She nodded, rushing to her bed and placed the shoes on as quick as she could. Watchign the hallway for anyone, Sofia turned to see Hannah standing there.

"There is a door that leads to the alleyways behind this place, just move naturally and don't confront anyone unless it's _dire_." She stressed, her tone changing as she hissed out the last word. It was dangerous what they were going to do, if thy were caught then Sofia wouldn't know what to do, they would most probably hurt Hannah for her idea. That was why it must succeed.

Gesturing Hannah to follow her, the two women slowly slunk down the hallway. Sofia was at front leading Hannah by her wrist, her heartbeat thumping in her ears. She was scared, terrified even, but she would not voice it. This was not the time to do so, and she was sure her pride wouldn't allow her to do so. The steps creaked loudly as the two tried to walk down them, causing both of them to freeze in fear someone would hear them. When no one came to confront them, they carried on their painfully slow and loud descent down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Sofia released her breath that she didn't realize she was holding, moving down the slim hallway leading to the back door. Her hand gripped the handle and tried to open the door, but the object refused to budge.

"Dammit, old bitch must have locked it." She hissed quietly, releasing her grip on Hannah to kneel in front of the lock. Unhooking the clip from her hair, she went to work trying to pick the lock whereas Hannah kept watch for anyone. She began to feel light-headed, as the hallway swam and changed sizes in front of her eyes. Her ears rang with thumps banged against them, the sounds similar to a drum being played inside her head. There was a click in the chorus of sounds, and Hannah turned to see Sofia stand and open the previously locked door.

"Come on, the longer we stay here the more I wish death on every single one of those perverted bastards." She spat, glaring down the hallway as Hannah passed her into the outside world. As the two of them stood outside, Sofia closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, the smell of fresh air and not smoke made her feel a little light-headed, her legs giving out slightly as she leaned against the wall.

"Sofia? Are you alright?!" Hannah gasped, moving closer to Sofia to check if her friend was well. Pushing herself up again, she placed a hand tenderly on Hannah's hand and stared up at her.

"I'm fine, I just hadn't been out for a while." She muttered, walking down the alleyway without assistance. The cold wind bit at the two as Hannah shivered, her arms crossed together for warmth. The shadows danced along the stone walls, bins on their sides with their content scattered for the rats, which were happily tucking in on rotten food. The silece was unbearable, so Hannah turned to read out the graffiti scribbled on the walls.

_No one will keep us from death!_

_Hatters fired the first shot, but Bottle Street Gang fired the last_

_The Outsider walks among us_

"The Outsider..." Hannah whispered, her tone suggested interest in the name. Sofia meanwhile scoffed at her friend, she knew who the Outsider was. He was not a man or woman, nor an animal or a plant. He was nothing but everything at the same time, possessing powers that the mortal man cannot dream to tame. That is why his worshippers are labelled heretics, because his powers are unable to be comprehended by the mortals. She was hiding from the City Watch when the fight clubs were closed for daytime, though she didn't stay long enough to get a good look.

"I know a place that is empty, we can hide there for the night." She explained, exitting the alleyway into a wide street. The building was near Bottle Street so less guards were in the area, as the Bottle Street Gang were a violent bunch. The buildings towered over the two as Sofia followed the mental map in her head, muttering directions underneath her breath as they neared haven. The door was locked shut and boarded when they reached it, Sofia groaning loudly as she turned to Hannah.

"Stay here." With that Sofia disappeared into the alleyway behind the imposing building, noises of her footsteps fading into the night. Hannah stood there next to the door, similar to a dog being tied to a post and awaiting its master's return. Rats scurried past her feet and Hannah made an effort not to jerk away and scream, as that would attract unwanted attention. She looked down the street and leaned agaisnt the wall, before turning her head to look down the other way. That was when she spotted someone standing in a midst of shaows, his brown hair messily cover his dark eyes. He was watching her.

"What do you wa-?" Hannah was cut off as the man appeared in front of her, grabbing her wrist and pushed his arm into her neck, pinning the terrified woman against the hard wall. Her eyes widened in fear as her mouth opened, a breathless gasp passed through her thrat and out her mouth. The man wore what Sofia was wearing, except his pants were ripped at the knee.

"You're Sofia's friend?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soft. Nodding slowly, Hannah silently begged The Outsider for her safety. He must have been listening, as Sofia opened the door and immediately tackled the man, a piece of sharp glass clenched in her hand as she stared down at him.

"What are you doing here Leon?" She snapped, the glass pressed against Leon's neck. Blood trickled down his pale skin, like rain hitting a window during light shower. He didn't flinch nor make any sound, instead he maintained the stare between them both. She was straddling him, one of her hands by his head and the other holding the glass at his throat, and yet he looked like this happened all te time.

"I was going to tell you that George has got a new fighter," He spoke calmly, grabbing Sofia's wrist and easily pushed it away from his throat. She tried to resist though, determined to show who was strongest.

"Why would I care? My fighting days are over." She muttered, looking downcast at the floor as both of them stood up.

"But are they? I have a propersition for you," Leon smirked, rubbing his neck breifly before allowing his arms to fall at his sides. "Slackjaw is looking for a new fighter in the rings, as his got eaten alive by rats."

The tone of his voice when he said that made Sofia inwardly wince, it was emotionless, not bothered. It was almost like Leon had seen too much death to care anymore, yet again they both have. She looked thoughtful as he continued. "So are you up for it?"

"...I will, tell Slackjaw I accept." She concluded, waving Leon away as she neared Hannah. The two women entered the building while Leon stood there, smirking to himself before disappearing into the night. The room both of Hannah and Sofia were going to stay in was at the very top, away from the rats and stench of death. The stairs were in a more worse condition than that of the stairs in the Golden Cat, various ones breaking as Sofia stepped onto them. It continued like that until they reaced the top floor, opening the door to reveal a room with a side one branching off on the side. Two beds were resting in the corners, the blankets looked untouched but dirty. Sitting on one of them, Sofia watched Hannah like a hawk as she familiarized herself with the rooms, going into the side room.

Lying down on the bed, Sofia felt her tense body sag in relief and her eyes fluttered shut, not putting up much of a fight as she started to drift. The room was quiet, not a deadly quiet that plagued the courtesans' rooms, but a warming quiet that reassured her. Suddenly her ears picked up on music softly playing, what sounded like whales singing as they swam through the deep blue. It was soothing at first, Sofia feeling more relaxed as the songs took their course. But after a while she felt uneasy, like she was being watched by inseen eyes. Sitting up, she turned to see if Hannah was asleep. She wasn't in her bed.

"Hannah?" She called out, following the whale song up into the room where her friend disappeared into. The sound was indifferent, as if even thick walls couldn't hinder the calls. Sofia froze as she laid eyes upon the scene, Hannah standing at an Outsider shrine with a bone charm in her damaged hands. Instinct took over as Sofia snatched the charm out of Hannah's hands, ignoring her protests as she walked out of the room. She moved to a window and opened it, moving to throw the cursed object into the streets below. As she did however, the song changed its tune and she felt the determination to be rid of it fading away.

"No..." She whispered, pulling her hand down and closed the window. She stared at the bone charm in her hands, the song changing once more as it was out of danger. She slipped it into her pocket and moved back to her bed, crawling underneath the covers and faced away from Hannah. She heard her friend move into her bed and quickly settle down, the room falling into silence once more. This time the bone charm did not emit a song that soothed her, it sat in her pocket like a deadweight as sleep consumed her.

That night she dreamt of a black-eyed man.

**Creepy. Anyway I thank my friend Claria for giving me a few ideas for this chapter, as I was having difficulty and I thank you guys for reading my story.**

**So see you next time and don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. The Mark

**I don't own Dishonored, but I do own my Ocs.**

The Void was nothing that Sofia had ever imagined, the endless world of blue and floating rocks made her feel uneasy. She was careful as she stepped through the maze, straining herself getting onto a floating rock. She stared up at the sky in awe, the seams of blue was like silk and danced around the purple lanterns scattered amongst the ruins of Dunwall's streets. The whales in the background entertained her, singing as they swam through the air as if it was water. Sofia carried on through the rock formations until she stopped at a large island, staircases wound their way through various still-life pictures. They spoke of her life, of how she fought through it and was knocked back several times. It was only then, when she was staring at one of when she was younger, when a voice could be heard.

_Dear Sofia, so angry and so hateful. What else will you entertain me with? _ It was smooth and flawless, no emotions hanging off its words. Sofia tried to ignore it as she continued to look through the still-life, as if she was in a gallery and these were Sokolov's latest works. The voice continued to burrow under her skin, saying the right words that made her jaw clench and her teeth ache.

_You know how to survive, how to thrive. But do you know how to make allies? How to make friends? Seemingly not._

"If you are just going to insult me then you can fuck off!" She spat, turning on her heel to face whoever dared insult her. Her body stiffened when she laid eyes on someone though, the being floating there with an emotionless look on his face. He looked just like any other survivor found on the streets, his hair short and dark and his skin an unnaturally pale colour. His eyes were what put Sofia off, two black pits that burned forever into her retinas.

"The Outsider. What do you want?" She finally spoke, her voice had less of a bite to it. The Outsider just stayed there, watching her with his black eyes. Sofia felt vulnerable as he did however, she felt like he could end her if he so wished to. Instead he stood there, watching her.

_You are a fascinating creature. _He began, his arms crossed his chest. _Most men in my presence kneel before me, submit themselves to me. You however don't kneel, you don't submit. _

"It is easy considering I have been rebellious for most of my life." Sofia replied dryly, looking away from the eternal being in front of her. She released a sigh and went back to looking at the pictures, not sparing The Outsider another glance. He didn't speak another word to her and instead watched her left hand, his eyes flashing for a moment.

Burning.

Her hand. It _burns_. A yelp of pain escaped her as she brought her hand in front of her vision, clenching her teeth together to dull the pain. Blue flames scarred their presence into her skin, leaving black markings in their wake. The pain quickly disappeared as the flames did, leaving behind a strange looking mark on the back of her hand.

"What did you do to me?!" She snapped, flexing her hand and looked at it in disgust. Faintly, the songs of whales reached her ears. The sounds were coming from her pocket, the feeling of rage and hatred growing as her calloused hand reached for it, pulling the bone charm she snatched from Hannah. She glared at it with narrowed eyes, running a hand over the clear sketching into the whale bone.

_I present you with a gift, my mark._ The Outsider spoke up, his presence forgotten by Sofia as she stared at the bone charm. _Be warned though, my powers can drive the mortal mind to unspeakable lengths._

"I am not scared." Sofia spat, placing the bone charm back in her pocket and flexed her marked hand once more. The Outsider chuckled, it wasn't a normal chuckle, but one deprived of everything human. With that, he disappeared into the Void, with nothing but the black particles that floated around his being remaining. She watched him leave before turning to an island out of reach, looking at her hand and then back at it. Raising it up, she felt herself being absorbed in smoke and moving through the air effortlessly, her feet connecting with the broken ground of her target.

"This is getting interesting."

-f-

Waking up from her dream, Sofia rubbed her eyes with the back of her left hand and twitch when she saw black, removing her hand from her face. It wasn't a dream, as the mark The Outsider presented to her was still clearly etched into her skin. She felt different to when she fell asleep, uncontrollable rage was gnawing at her being and her heart felt darker, more vicious. What made her stomach twist however, was the fact that she simply didn't care that she was changing.

"Good morning Sofia," Hannah smiled, passing a piece of bread over to the other. "I was just looking for fo-"

She stopped abruptly, her hand that was passing food to Sofia froze in mid-air, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow. Hannah visibly swallowed hard, the ribbon tied around her slim neck moved slightly. Sofia scowled and looked in the direction that Hannah's eyes were staring, spotting that her mark was clear.

"Wh... what happened?" Hannah asked, visibly shaken from seeing the mark. Sofia snatched the bread and stood up, her hand still clear to Hannah. She took a bite of the food and moved to the window, looking over the battered ruins of a once proud city.

"Our black-eyed friend paid me a visit last night," She explained, her voice cold and unfriendly. "And gave me this."

"Well then cover it up," Hannah hissed harshly, moving over to the cupboard and opened a drawer. Sofia continued her survey of the streets while the rattling carried on, until she felt fabric being forced into her hands. She turned quickly and grabbed Hannah's wrist, staring straight into her eyes. The elder froze as their eyes clashed, a faint shiver ran up her spine.

"Look what it is doing to you Sofia, it's tainting you." She whispered harshly, snatching her wrist away. Sofia growled and stared down at her marked hand, the words of The Outsider playing over and over again in her head.

"The Outsider's powers drive the mortal mind to unspeakable lengths," She repeated, the mark glowing an intense blue. Hannah took a step back and raised her hands defensively, worry eating at her features.

"You know then? You know why you must cover it and never use it?" She asked, lowering her hands slightly. A cold, breathless chuckle escaped Sofia as her lips curled, her eyes once again settling on Hannah. She gripped the gloves that Hannah tried to force her to wear and smirked, slipping them on without removing her gaze. With that done, Hannah's shoulders sagged considerably, a nod coming from her.

"You see? Now we can just forget about that-"

"I'm afraid not," Sofia interrupted, raising her marked and smirked. "This is my power now."

The mark burned blue once more and Sofia watched as colour drained from her friend's face, words pouring into her mind. She raised an eyebrow in a confused manner, her mouth slightly open as she tried to understand what the words meant.

_She didn't know her fate until it was too late, after that she tried to defend her sister from the same trap. But there was nothing she could do to save her._

"What?" Sofia spoke aloud, lowering her hand slowly. "What is this?"

"It's corrupting you Sofia-"

"Shut it."

"And it won't stop-"

"Shut. Up."

"Until you're a shell of your former self-"

"Shut up!" Sofia shouted, thrusting her hand forward and snarled. She was pushed back as a gust of wind expelled out of thin air, colliding with Hannah's weak form. Both of them were pushed backwards, Hannah colliding with the door and Sofia colliding with the window. The glass cracked considerably as the woman slid down it, her eyes tightly shut as her lips curled back in a pained snarl. Slowly her hand felt for the support of her bed, feeling the mattress underneath her palm. She pushed up slowly and groaned in pain, her hand covering her stomach as the pain blossomed.

"Hannah?" She spoke out, looking in the direction where the elder was thrown. Walking over to the door, she saw that it had toppled over with the blunt force applied. When she passed it, she saw Hannah sitting against the wall, her hand pressed against her bleeding arm. She flinched when Sofia neared her, her eyes narrowed in defence.

"Don't." She spat, pressing herself against the wall. "Don't come near me."

"I'm sorr-"

"No you're not," Hannah snapped, coughing violently as her chest shook. "You've changed Sofia and not for the better."

Retracting her hand as if burned, Sofia glanced at it, the hand that had caused so much damage. She looked back at Hannah and waved her marked hand again, the mark glowing as it was activated.

_She is dying. You killed her. _The words were harsh, unforgiving, and Sofia clenched her jaw as she began to realize her situation. She kneeled in front of Hannah and placed her hand on her chest, the other weakly shifting away. It was true, the blow broke a few ribs and one punctured her lung. Bowing her head, Sofia stood up again and felt something crack, raising her hands and placed it around Hannah's neck.

It all ended with a swift _snap._

-f-

The fighting ring was just like Sofia remembered. The drunken shouts, the smell of blood and death, it was all familiar. She had been fighting for Slackjaw and he seemed pleased with her progress, her fighting capability, and the coin she earned wasn't bad either. How she fought though could be classed dishonourable, as she cheated and used her mark whenever possible. She hid the use with expertise, using the gust wind when her hands were touching the opponent and her mark was covered. When she won, everyone was cheering, everyone except Slackjaw.

"Slackjaw saw what you did." He spoke when Sofia was changing her bandages, leaning against the doorframe. Checking that the bandages were wrapped securely, she turned to face her employer with a bored look on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged, crossing her arms across her chest. Removing himself from the door, Slackjaw moved over to the fighter and grabbed her wrist, removing the glove to reveal the mark. Sofia raised an eyebrow and smirked, the mark burning blue for a second.

"Oh that," She chuckled, before removing the hand from Slackjaw's grip. He frowned slightly and pointed at it, not pleased at all with her antics.

"Fighting with that mark is cheating Sofia, it's not honourable." He spoke. A breathless laugh escaped Sofia as she moved closer, placing her hand on his chest.

"That's rich coming from the Bottle Street Gang Leader," She laughed, before blinking over to the door. "I guess I have to find another employer who doesn't care how I win him coin, farewell Slackjaw."

With that she exited the room, walking down the dark hallway with a strut. She was arrogant, not sparing the people who lost to her a glance and kept her head straight, a smirk playing at her lips. The bone charm was playing a beautiful tune in her pocket, a song that was meant for her ears only. She entered the fighting room with a goal on her mind, scanning the seas of drunken faces for the two she was looking for. When she spotted them however, she quickly moved over to them and smirked darkly.

"Now what are a pair of rich folk like you two doing in a terrible place like this?" She purred, moving closer to the two men. Morgan looked at her and chuckled coldly, while Custis was too busy watching the match.

"And what is a whore like you doing fighting in the ring?" He shot back, smirking as Sofia's eyes narrowed. Grabbing a chair from one of the other men, she sat down on it and stared at the twins coldly, her knees crossed over one another. Custis heard her do this and turned his head, surprised to find Sofia there.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy?" He snapped, glaring at the smirking woman. Sofia turned and watched the match, a bored expression on her face as she stared at the fighters. One of them she knew, an experiment that escaped Sokolov's lair. His dark hair reached his shoulders after months of not being cut, his body scarred from the fighting as well as the experiments. Samael was his name, though she hardly talked to him afterwards due to his lazy attitude annoying her.

"Any of them yours?" She asked, not looking at the twins. Morgan nodded and pointed at the man Samael was fighting, a muscled man with short brown hair and a scar running across his nose. Sofia scoffed at the choice and turned to them, a serious look on her face.

"That man is a poor excuse for a fighter, can hardly win anything." She spat, beaming inside when Custis turned to her and snarled.

"And I suppose you're any better?" He hissed, turning his body to face her. A laugh was her only response, her body shook as giggles erupted from her mouth. Morgan looked interested while his brother just snarled at her, standing up threateningly when Morgan stopped him.

"You saw me take out every single opponent today, of course I am better." She grinned, showing off too many teeth. Morgan seemed unconvinced while Custis looked at the match once more, causing Sofia to clench her hand slightly and raise it. Her mark glowed and almost immediately did the man Samael was fighting yell in fright, a swarm of darkness that chattered and squeaked at his feet appeared. The crowd moved backwards as the man tried to fight the rats off, before falling victim to their never-ceasing hunger. The screams of agony sent shivers down everyone's spines, including the twins as they looked back at Sofia, who was smirking devilishly.

"My powers can be at your command," She offered, her voice as cruel as the sounds of the rats stripping the man's flesh from his bones. Morgan looked over at the corpse and back to her, nodding slowly as he stood up.

"We will discuss this at a private place." He concluded, walking past the frozen people with Sofia in hand. Custis watched them and quickly stood to his feet, following after them without sparing the scene another glance. The three exited the dank building quickly, a rail-cart waiting for the twins outside. Entering it, Sofia was surprised with how roomy and classy it was, her body sinking into the silk seats. Morgan and Custis sat across from her, a drink in their hands and a smoke in another. The larger of the two offered Sofia a cigar, who happily accepted it and took a long drag of it, allowing the smoke to escape through her nostrils.

"Now if you use your powers at our command," Morgan began, staring at the gloved hand. "What do you want in return?"

"A place to stay, food and protection." Sofia explained, taking another drag of the cigar. Custis frowned at the offer and turned to Morgan, watching his twin's expression with skilled eyes.

"Very well, but you have to stay loyal to us." He accepted. Sofia smirked and fished out a small dagger, removing her glove to reveal the mark. The twins watched anxiously as she delivered a deep gash across her palm, blood trickling down and onto the floor of the rail-cart. She showed the gash and smirked, the tang of blood and sweat mixing in with the smell of alcohol and smoke.

"We have a deal then."

**I've noticed that everyone who receives the Mark either goes evil (Delilah, Daud even though he makes up for it) or insane (Granny Rags). I have a theory that unless the person marked has a trigger, like Corvo with Emily or Daud with Jessamine's death, then they would slowly but surely go insane or dark.**

**Also Samael isn't mine, he's my friend's that I borrowed.**

**So see you next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	5. Betrayal

**I don't own Dishonored, but I do own my OCs.**

The Pendleton manor was magnificent to say the least, large expanses of land stretched at the back and around to the front. The large gates were protected by guards who remained at either sides like gargoyles, mean eyes watching as the rail-cart came into view. The door opened and almost immediately did Sofia exit, the sun pouring its light onto her tanned face. The guards were confused - no, suspicious- of her as soon as they spotted her, ready to escort her away when Morgan and Custis too exited the vehicle.

The taller of the two entered the property of his family quickly, fixing his cufflinks. "I suspect you would like something to eat?"

"You suspected correctly," Sofia grinned, showing off her white teeth. "Tell your cooks to make something from home."

With that said she left the twins alone and blinked up to the second floor, leaving the essence of dark magic in her wake. Custis swore quietly and looked around, paranoid that someone saw the heretic display.

Turning back slowly, he snorted. "I don't like this Morgan."

"Well there is nothing we can do now," the other scowled, rubbing his shaven chin. "She'll most probably kill us if we go back on our word."

"We could alert the Abbey," Custis smirked. "Tell them of the heretic in our hom-"

"And what if they ask us why she is here?" Morgan interrupted. "We'll be labelled heretics and our name would be shamed!"

Custis paused for a second, his features scrunched in thought, before he let out a sigh of annoyance. His brother passed him and entered the manor, half-expecting the maids running around and Sofia setting rats on the cooks for the shaby excuse of food, that was not what he found though. The maids took his coats and mumbled welcomes, never once looking him or Custis in the eyes.

One of them was carrying a bottle of Serkonian wine, expensive stuff. Morgan raised an eyebrow and watched as she quickly walked up the marble steps, waiting for her to be out of sight before following suit, walking up two steps at a time. Watching her enter the room that belonged to Treavor, he quickly followed and opened the door, preparing himself for just about anything.

Sofia looked over to the door and grinned, swishing her glass full of wine teasingly. "Care to join me Morgan?"

"I'd rather not," he snorted, looking over at the maid waiting on the fighter. "How do I know you haven't drugged my glass?"

A chuckle. "Do you think I would kill you in such a cowardly way?"

"You use magic to win, that is pretty cowardly." He shot back. Sofia raised an eybrow and placed the glass on the polished desk, spilling a bit on the imported wood. Treavor would not be pleased. Standing up slowly, she blinked up to him and teasingly rubbed his arm, the mark on her hand glowing the rich blue. The sound of chittering rats was all but deafening for him, the screams of the maid was drowned out by the hungry squeaks of the horrid creatures.

Despite all the chaos, Sofia was smiling madly. "You think using magic is cowardly?"

"I don't think, I know." Morgan sneered, moving his arm away from her touch. She chuckled darkly, she always chuckled even when she was beat, that was not normal. The rats slowly disappeared into a screen of smoke, the noise of their begging for food silenced and the quiet sobs of the maid replaced them. Sending her out with a wave of his hand, Morgan growled at Sofia's lack of concern when using the Mark.

"You should be more careful with that thing," he hissed, closing the door so no one could hear their conversation. "You don't know when someone will blab to the Abbey."

Sofia swirled the wine before taking a large mouthful, swallowing it and smiled. "Is it my skin you are trying to save, or yours?"

Red mist descended over Morgan's face as he turned on his heel and exited the room, the sound of Sofia's laughter following after him like a ghost. Maids and servants alike pratically jumped out of his way, flinching as if scolded with hot water. He paid them no attention, his problems were more important. The lounge room was large, a fireplace in the centre of the wall burned furiously and lounging on the sofa with drink in hand was Custis, his dark eyes looking up at a mounted stag head as he took small sips.

He spoke first. "Well? Did the wench pick a room?"

"Yes," Morgan frowned. "Treavor's room."

"I'm starting to like her already," Custis grinned, taking a generous gulp of his drink. "You think she'll drive Treavor from here."

"She'll be driven out if she's not careful." Taking a glass of whisky, Morgan batted his twin's legs out of his seat and sat down, resting his head on the back of the sofa. Watching him slowly relax, Custis placed the glass on the side table by his head and sat up, covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned.

"My Lords?" A soft voice called out, causing both of the twins to jolt up. Standing by the large oak door was one of the new maids, her pale face tightening as the twins jerked.

"What is it?" Morgan snapped, rubbing his eyes roughly. The maid jumped at the snap of his voice and wrung her hands together, a blush of embarressment brightening her colourless cheeks.

"Your dinner is ready in the dining hall," She explained, before looking at Morgan personally. "What should we do with your female friend?"

A snort came from Custis at the choice of words. "I say we let her star-"

"Just show her where the dining room is," Morgan interrupted. "Nothing else."

The maid nodded and left to get Sofia, leaving the twins to walk over to the dining room. They walked in silence, relishing in each other's presences. The door made no noise as it opened, both of them moving in with a strut to match a peacock's, taking seats at the end of the table reserved for the Lords. They took to just sipping wine out of their glasses. And then they were nibbling on some of the appitizers that were laid out. It was ten minutes before Sofia showed up, sporting her ripped white top and pants, and sat down next to Morgan.

The servants piled in with plates laced with delicious foods, placing them in front of the three and left without saying a word, just as they had been trained to do. Sofia tucked into the food without needing to be told, shovelling the food in before the twins had the chance to snatch it away, not that they would even try to. They just sat there, watching her like they used to watch Treavor, together and with malice in their dark eyes.

She noticed it and swallowed. "What?"

"You could try to eat like a decent human being," Custis spat, cutting his food up properly. "Instead of shovelling it all in your mouth."

Sofia said nothing and instead placed her cutlery on the plate, resting her head on her hand while propping her elbow on the covered table, watching the twins with curious eyes. Her eyes then drifted over to a bowl, small black objects in what looked like jelly sat in the Pendleton silver object. She scooped some out in her hand and ate it, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

"What the hell is this?" she growled, forcing herself to swallow the food instead of spitting it on the floor. Morgan just stared at her and smirked, not long before Custis joined in the smirking fest.

It was Custis who eventually spoke. "Caviar."

"And what is caviar?" Sofia snapped, her stomach flipping and trying to reject the food. The smirks on the twins' face grew, to the point where she thought their faces would surely crack.

"Fish eggs." It took only those two words to send her out of the room and back to her stolen bedroom, leaving the two men in peace.

-f-

Night-time quickly fell on the city of Dunwall. The star twinkled in the deep navy blue sky and the moon's light spilled over the all the streets and alleyways, rats becoming small shadows that scampered across the cold ground. Leon moved between the streets and alleyways with fluent ease, his head bowed and golden locks of hair covered his blue paid no attention to the rats that scurried underneath him, searching for food and getting squished if not careful, his heavy boots covered in their disgusting blood.

He looked up and called out. "Hey. Hey, you there?"

"Where else would I be?" George hissed, moving out of the shadows. The smoke from his cigar cirlced his nostrils, giving him the impression of a firey dragon, though he failed to intimidate Leon.

"She is marked. Marked I tell ya, and she ain't afraid to show the world that she is a heretic. She's cheating in the ring by using the powers, which means you ain't earning any coin," he explained, watching as George's features tightened. "But there is a way to get rid of her."

"Oh do tell me, I would LOVE to hear it." George snorted sarcastically. Leon narrowed his eyes at the remark, but stayed his tongue as he continued his plan, watching him with expert eyes to tell if he was listening.

"She has moved to the Pendleton manor but no doubt will she return to the building in which there is an Outsider shrine, we can set the Overseers on it-"

"And what if you're wrong and she don't come back?" George interrupted, taking a long drag of his cigar and exhaled slowly.

That made Leon smirk. "She has to come back, that is where she murdered her friend..."

**See you next chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
